The Human Girl and the Parasyte
by paraghoul
Summary: Poroshu, a parasite with human emotions meets a human girl named Michiko. He must protect her from other parasites and avenge Michiko's mother.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUMAN GIRL AND THE PARASITE**

 **A** _ **Parasyte: The Maxim**_ **story**

 **By: Paraghoul**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: The Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 1- Meeting the human**

* * *

In a large bedroom with a red sheet on the bed, a teenager woke up. He couldn't help but feel light headed. His head felt like it was going to explode. Walking down stairs, his mother walked over to him and felt his forehead before saying, "You're not going to school today, you have a fever Poroshu"! Poroshu said, "Okay. I'll go back to sleep". Then he proceeded to walk back upstairs to bed.

* * *

Poroshu was suddenly stricken with intense nausea and was really dizzy. When his mother came to bring him breakfast in bed, he projectile vomited before looking at her with blank eyes. His mother screamed "POROSHU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM"?! Poroshu's head then split, forming several large blades which shot toward his mother.

* * *

2 years later

Poroshu took a walk in the woods and spotted a shadow in the corner of his right eye. He looked to his right to see a girl hanging. However, he still sensed a small amount of life, in other words, he could still save her. He immediately cut the rope. Afterwards, he begin CPR which was a sucess. The girl coughed with her eyes closed before Poroshu retracted his blade before the girl could see them. The girl asked Poroshu, "Who are you"? He responded with, "I'm Poroshu and you are"? The girl responded with, "Michiko". Poroshu told her, "I like that name". Michiko said, " Thank you". Then Poroshu responded with, "You're welcome".


	2. Chapter 2- Signs

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: the Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 2- Signs**

* * *

A few weeks later, Poroshu and Michiko were eating at McDonald's. Poroshu was eating a cheese hamburger along with an extra large order of fries and 60 chicken nuggets, and drinking sprite while Michiko was eating was eating a large order of fries, along with 20 chicken nuggets, ice cream, and drinking sprite as well. Michiko noticed Poroshu was eating very fast. His teeth also appeared briefly sharp but Michiko thought it was just her imagination. At the other side of the restraunt, a man with narrow eyes glanced at the couple. Michiko touched Poroshu's hair, it didn't feel real, it felt fake. Michiko asked Poroshu, "Why does your hair feel like that". Poroshu told her, "We will talk about this somewhere else". He and Michiko went outside into the car.

* * *

Michiko and Poroshu drove towards the woods, the tall trees looked higher than the Effiel Tower, the bark brown as chocolate. The car stopped before Poroshu proceeded to set up the tent and put the sleeping bags inside. Poroshu looked at Michiko with concerned look in his eyes. Michiko asked Poroshu, "What's wrong". Poroshu told her to go into the tent. They went into the tent. Poroshu looked at Michiko and asked, "You know how earlier you asked why my hair feels like this"? Michiko responded with, "Yes- You're not a parasite, I know that because you obviously have emotions". Poroshu said, "No Michiko, I am a parasite". Michiko said, "Prove it". Poroshu leaned over to Michiko. She proceeded to pull a hair from poroshu's hair. It wiggles like a worm before stopping. Michiko looked at him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me"? Poroshu responded with, "Because I thought you wouldn't love me. Please don't tell anyone about it". Michiko promised to not tell anyone before she told him, "I'm not scared at all. By the way, when I was hanging from the rope, I was trying to kill myself". Poroshu was shocked to learn that Michiko used to be suicidal. Michiko said to Poroshu, "Please help me avenge my mother. She was killed by a parasite that was in his 20s. I saw it happen".

* * *

2 years earlier

Michiko saw a parasite with blonde hair devouring her mother. She was scared for her life and fell unconscious. Suddenly, a brown haired teen showed up and carried het out of the house. I woke up afterwards.

* * *

Michiko said to Poroshu, "I just realized that you are the one that saved me from that parasite. Thank you so much. By the way, I want to see your parasite face". Poroshu responded with, "But you may not like it". Michiko said, "You can show me. I promise I'm not scared". A blade formed on the side of Poroshu's face. Michiko put her hands on Poroshu's face before leaning over to press her lips on his. Next, they both went under the blanket.


End file.
